Measurement and determination of urea level is particularly important for patients with insufficient kidney function, neonates, pregnant women, or for the epidemiological screening.
Various attempts have been observed for measuring and determining urea level in human blood, including biological-based methods and sampling of human blood.
These conventionally utilized methods offer some reasonable outcomes in the sense of determining urea level in human blood. However, as it is acknowledged by a person skilled in the art, these practices accompany with some disadvantages comprising microbiological contamination, embolism as well as causing pain to the patient, since these exercised methods are associated with taking biologic or blood samples and subsequently analyzing these samples so as to determine the urea level in the blood.
The risks involved are not limited with the present practices as set forth above, since taking blood samples is particularly important for patients with diabetes, hemophilia or some coagulation disorders and more particularly the hemophiliacs.
Further disadvantages with the present practices apply for neonates and infants with regard to the risk of infection and the difficulty for performing such taking blood samples from the neonates and infants.
As for epidemiological screening for uremia, there exists possibility of mixing up the samples/injectors and thus lead to a greater infectious contamination.
Yet another disadvantage with the existing practices is obvious for pregnant women, since taking blood thereof also poses additional discomfort and difficulty.
Patients with uremia are influenced both emotionally and physically due to giving blood samples frequently for undergoing subsequent dialysis.